Random-ness Sins/Sonic Colours
Sonic Colours, released in 2010. By far the best Sonic game on the Nintendo Wii and my second favourite game of all time. Cutscene Sins *The music that plays in the intro is amazing. Minus three sins even though we don't have any sins yet. (gnid gnid gnid) *Sonic, the FASTEST THING ALIVE, can't outspeed a group of alien wisps. (ding) *Cup of coffee from nowhere. (ding) *The intro shows things that aren't possible in game. (ding) *Sonic enters the ground in Tropical Resort as Yellow Drill, then emerges from the ground in Planet Wisp as Orange Rocket. (ding) *"Welcome to Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park, where you can enjoy five planets for the price of one!" - Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. You have to pay for a planet? How much? Does it depend on the planet's size? Who says the other four planets are worth anything? (ding) *New voice acting. (ding) *"Because Eggman plus secretly built amusement park equals evil plot for us to foil." - Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic can math. (ding) *"Still, an evil plot? I dunno." - Miles Tails Prower. It's Eggman! (ding) *"I'm surprised it was so easy to sneak in here!" - Sonic. "I wouldn't say it was that easy..." - Tails. Look, you were on board a space shuttle. A, that's not sneaking in (ding) and B, yes it was easy. (ding) *"It's like Eggman's begging us to trash the place!" - Sonic. I know, right? (ding) *"M-m-man, this thing's got crazy fast acceleration!" - Tails. "You call this fast?" - Sonic. It's probably faster than you. (ding) *Was Eggman daydreaming when he programmed Orbot? (ding) *Why is Tails making up words? It's not like it makes him seem smarter. (ding) *"I absorbed these aliens and got powered up with some kind of wild energy!" - Sonic. "I find that hard to believe..." - Tails. "I'm sorry, I find the fact you absorbed an alien hard to believe. Let me just install Google Translate onto my iPad." (ding) *Sonic X. (ding) *"Fine, if you're so smart, robot, YOU take care of this mess! Release the big Boy!" - Eggman. Unintentional reference to a restaurant. (ding) *Hasta la bye bye. (ding) *Why are you moonwalking, Sonic? (ding) *"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT IS HAPPENING TO YOUR PEOPLE?" - Sonic. What is it with people thinking that talking loudly and slowly to foreigners makes them understand better? (ding) Also, that's... racist? (ding) *"...I found a map that had a couple of interesting places on it." - Sonic. Yeah, actually, it's right behind you, dude. (ding) *"Experience has taught me to investigate anything that glows." - Sonic. Sonic '06. (ding) *"Somehow I knew you'd say that! Let's dance!" - Sonic. "Say" that. (ding) Also, let's... what now? (ding) *Sonic tells Tails he missed "the BBBE", meaning Best Boss Beating Ever, after you beat Captain Jelly. How did that make it into the final product? (ding) *I legit thought the boss of Starlight Carnival would be Tails. (ding) *"Lousy cheap alien energy!" - Eggman. Oh, you know, as opposed to quality alien energy. (ding) *Also, nice move making their tour guide a massively overpowered gunship, Eggman. (ding) *"So, if my math is correct, that leaves three more of these bad boys to take out..." - Tails. Tails can math. (ding) *First there was Robotnikland, then the Egg Empire, and then Eggmanland and now Eggman Enterprises. Baby steps, I guess. (ding) *"The think bone's connected to the talk bone. The talk bone's connected to the mouth bone." - Orbot. Dem bones? (ding) *"Really? Are you sure he doesn't normally speak in pirate?" - Eggman. Pirate is now a language. (ding) *(sees Refreshinator) "Wait, didn't we fight this thing already?" (ding) *"NO COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNIVERSE IS GOING TO STOP ME!" - Sonic. Well, first there was Big Boy, then Michael Jackson and then Dem Bones. I guess copyright is not a problem for you, Sonic. (ding) *Sonic is talking to a broken robot. (ding) *"That's between me and the robot." - Sonic. Hate to be "that guy", but it's "that's between the robot and me". (ding) *"Remember, ladies and gentlemen, try the new dining experience here at Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park, the Bucket o' Sushi! Now with FISH!" - Eggman. Wait, what? (ding) *"Hey, did somebody order a clobbering? Are you sure? It says here somebody ordered an extra large clobbering topped with everything!" - Sonic. Get it? Because Roger Craig Smith (i.e. the voice of Sonic) did the Pizza Hut commercials and, heh, okay. (ding) *"The bad guys can still carry out the plan while the good guys are already celebrating" cliche. (ding) *"Yes, I'm talking to you! There's nobody else here, so I MUST be talking to you!" - Eggman, to Cubot. Well, to be fair, Orbot's there, so you could have been talking to him. (ding) *Wait... THAT was Cubot's voice all along? You guys would have been way better off with the other two voices. (ding) *"Look, I know you're trying to be clever with this whole amusement park pun thing, but it's just coming off as lame." - Sonic. Isn't that kind of hypocritical, considering that Sonic was going along with the whole amusement park thing in the first place? (ding) *Sonic vs. Black Hole. Black Hole wins. Black Hole vs. Wisps. Wisps win? (ding) *"Yeah, I finally got all the kinks out. We can talk to him perfectly now!" - Tails. Too bad you don't need to anymore! (ding) Gameplay Sins *Okay, first of, this game, for the most part, has excellent music. Minus one sin. (gnid) *While most Sonic games focus entirely on speed or entirely on platforming, Colours cleverly mixes the two together in a system that really works and is by far some of the best fun I've had in a video game. One sin removed! (gnid) *The Wisp system is really creative, but each Wisp has to be looked at individually. **Cyan Wisp is perhaps the most original thing to enter the platforming world, and is really fun to use! (gnid) **Pink Wisp is a lot of fun to use as well. But since it takes some time initially to get used to the directions you're moving in, so... I'll just let this one slide. **Green Wisp is useful and quite a lot of fun to control. (gnid) **Yellow Wisp's underwater theme. (gnid) **Why do you get a Game Over if you're still underground when Yellow Wisp's effect ends? (ding) **Blue Wisp might seem like a rip-off of Mario's P Switch, but since the music is great and I really like using it, I'm not even going to sin this one. **Orange Wisp is a nice gimmick, but it's all over too quickly. (ding) **Purple Wisp isn't massively difficult to control, but still sin-worthy. (ding) *Not a lot of these games bosses are that great. Sure, you've got the odd boss that's FANTASTIC, such as Refreshinator and the Nega-Wisp Armour, but then there are bosses like Admiral Jelly and Frigate Skullian. (ding) *Multi player was a nice touch, but one screen just isn't big enough for two Sonics. (ding) *Also, playing as a Mii in Sonic Simulator seems at least a bit off. (ding) *Why are all the Red Star Rings so hard to get? (ding) *I like the Egg Shuttle Challenge, but there's almost no point in it being there. (ding) *Did I mention that this game is insanely fun? (gnid) *Okay, overall, this game is amazing, and it deserves its spot as my second favourite game of all time. It also goes to show that not everything went down after Sonic Rush, so... yeah! One final sin removal! (gnid) *'GAME SIN TALLY': 043 *'SENTENCE': Talking to a broken robot